1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a milling head for milling chamfers, in particular for a mobile chamfer mill, with successive seats for cutting dies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chamfers have to be milled to a great extent on components in order to prepare V- or X-weld seams, and visible or protective chamfers. The chamfers may lie on straight edges or on curved contour profiles. Straight edges can be machined by means of cylindrical milling heads. Curved contour profiles require conical milling heads. Since the width of the chamfers required is, as a rule, at most 50 mm, work can be carried out with cutting dies of such a length.